


Good Morning Sunshine

by misura



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Mornings, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Reid is not a morning person.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Tyler Simms/Reid Garwin, morning wake-up sex (bottom!Reid, please), messiness and markers of arousal_ (by na_lewo_patrz)

Reid is not a morning person.

It's cool with Tyler, really. He's not much of a morning person himself, even if he's never plastered a person to the ceiling simply for waking him up before lunch. (Reid apologized, after, kind of. Best blow job of Reid's life - which is saying something, really, so if the word 'sorry' has never actually come out of Reid's mouth, so what? Tyler's got better things to put in there.)

On the other hand, even if Tyler's not a morning person, he still wakes up before Reid. Often. It wouldn't have been a problem if they'd been sleeping apart, as they used to, but these days, they share.

Reid says it's because he's too lazy to kick Tyler's ass out, after.

Tyler admits, if only to himself, that he kind of likes to cuddle.

And it's not so bad, really, to just lie there for a while, with Reid spooned against him. Reid looks peaceful when he's asleep - less bitchy. Less bitter about this whole thing he's got going on with Caleb.

The problem is maybe that Reid looks a little bit _too_ sweet and harmless like this. It gives Tyler some not so very sweet and harmless ideas. He knows they're bad ideas because he can see Reid's alarm clock from where he's lyng, and any idea that involves Reid waking up on a weekend day at nine-oh-four is absolutely not a good idea, except that, well, there's a part of Tyler that just won't see sense.

It's not a big part of him, technically speaking, although it feels like it's getting a bit bigger and harder every second he's lying there. Reid doesn't seem to notice a thing, naturally.

The guy wakes up when someone drops a _sock_ on the other side of the room, but feel it when someone's cock is practically poking him in the ass? Not a chance.

Which is when Tyler gets what's probably the worst idea he's had this morning, or possibly in his life.

He's not a complete idiot, so he doesn't act on it, but he _thinks_ about it. Probably, that's a mistake, because the longer he thinks about it, the less it sounds like a bad idea. Sure, he might wake Reid up, but what guy's going to be bitchy when he wakes up having great sex?

If you look at it like that, it's totally win-win. They can shower together, after, for some bonus shower sex.

All Tyler needs to do is to stop being a pussy, and then Reid will -

"Good morning," Tyler squeaks. It's permissible to squeak he thinks; anyone'd be squeaking if they'd been about to make their move on someone obviously dead to the world only to suddenly find themselves flipped over and pinned to the bed by that same someone.

Reid smirks. "Gonna be one, I hope."

Judging by the feel of things, Tyler isn't the only one who's been having some ideas. "I was thinking - "

"Mistake," Reid says. Tyler keeps reading about how guys who like to take it up the ass are supposed to be 'the girl' in the relationship. Going by Reid, if by 'the girl', people mean 'the pushy one who calls the shots', that's absolutely correct. (In the case of Caleb and Sarah, that sounds about right, actually.)

"All right," Tyler says, because what else is he going to say? Reid's apparently got a plan, and as long as it involves the two of them getting naked again, Tyler's more than OK with that.

"Could have been going for a second round right about now, but no, you had to go and _think_."

Tyler's a little bit less OK with Reid bitching at him, but then Reid gets on with things, and if Tyler thought Reid looked hot while he was asleep, that's nothing compared to what Reid looks like when he's riding Tyler's cock, face flushed, eyes half-closed and lips slightly parted.

He's definitely going to be waking Reid up like this more often.


End file.
